The Beginning
by OliviaFan
Summary: The first in series I'm working on. Alex fills an empty part of her life, And a young teen deals with life. Not fluffy in fact parts may be disturbing. But for now just rated Teen.


**This is the first chapter in the first of a series i'm working on writing. I'm going to tell you now. Some people might find parts of the story disturbing. But for the most part it's me through the eyes of another struggling with experiences i have faced and people i know have faced all strung into one story. The character of Kary is fighting battles on the outside that many of us never have to face, while fighting the same things as us on the inside. I don't own CI. But i do own any of the characters you have never meat before.**

**The Beginning**

Tears, pure tears of anger and rage poured down her cheeks. This was nothing, nothing like anything she had ever felt before. This was rage beyond anything she knew. Nothing else mattered. Not anything. Only one emotion was present and that was pure rage pure hatred. She was no longer thinking, she no longer cared. She couldn't remember anything about her life. She couldn't remember why she hated this man so much. She just knew she did and she knew she wanted to kill him. It didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered anymore except this rage and the need to pull the trigger and end it. End all of it.

"_Oh honey it's beautiful."_This was Kary Wilsons first memory. Of her and her mother Susan. In the memory Susan had beautiful long brown hair, and soft green eyes. When her appearance changed Kary couldn't remember she just knew it did.

_Joseph! Joseph Darling come see the picture our talented Kary drew!"_ The man called Joseph had entered and smiled at the stick horse on the page before him. He had short brown hair to match his wife's but his eyes were a washed blue/gray colour. Kary knew him as her father.

"_Oh Kary it's lovely! Why don't we put it here on the fridge!"_ That was what the memory toled her he had said. She knew she had smiled. She knew that she had felt happy.

_Happy._ That word had described the first six years of her life that she could remember. Her and her mother who was home all day, playing, singing, baking and doing everyday household stuff. Some people would say it had all changed when she was younger. They would say these things happened over time, not suddenly as she toled them. She always stuck to her story that she couldn't remember anything being wrong until the day it had happened.

Kary had left for school that day. Just like any other day. She had come home for lunch and filled her mother in on all the grade 2 happenings. She had gone back and spent the afternoon learning multiplication. The rest of the day was mostly a blur. She knew that her father hadn't been there for supper and she knew her mother was worried. She could remember her mother standing at the window, By nine her mother had called all of their friends looking for him. Later after Kary was supposed to be asleep she remembered hearing her mother crying.

The next day her mother had kept her home. And by that night police were at her house. Her mother cried and showed them a picture of her father. Kary was young, but not to young to understand that her father was missing. That nobody knew where he was, and that she missed him terribly.

The next memory important to the story came some months later. The money was all but gone now. And her mother was working at a dead end job. Susan had never finished school as she had been sixteen when she had married Kary's father and given birth to her. Some people said it was her down fall, this sparking young teen having a child. Kary heard Susan say once that the only mistake she ever made was believing that she could trust Joseph. She said that he was the only thing in life that had caused her pain. That Kary was the light of her life, and the only thing left living for.

At the time Kary didn't know what these things meant. But when she was older she treasured them like a grandmother might treasure her first grandchild's picture.

The job took up all of Susan's time. She was not often home during the day and on weekends. They had lost the house. Kary never knew of any other family they had, and Susan, if she did know, was either to stubborn to ask for their help or didn't know where they were. The two of them lived in a run down apartment. Kary attended a new school. Susan afraid to leave her home alone with the neighbours that they had, brought her to the Diner with her. Kary wasn't allowed to be there so she spent hours hidden away under the sink, with the spiders. Later on she would tell people that was why she wasn't scared of them.

Summer came and with it so did more junkies and druggies to the area. In an attempt to keep Kary safe Susan would keep her all day under the sink. That was the summer that Kary learned to read, read as well as anyone in grade 8.

Her mother bought her the book, the Lord of the Rings. It was second hand and really beat up but Kary would treasure it for the rest of her life. The poor little seven year old plowed through the book in the dark smelly cobbered. That summer was the summer they had meant Miss. Hilland. She came to the Diner to eat and was always carious about Susan.

By the time grade 3 had come Miss. Hilland was as good as family and Kary went to her house after school. That year was good. Kary had many memories of her and Miss. Hilland playing cards until Susan came to get her at nine each evening. Times, for the first time in a while, were looking good.

Who ever said all good things must come to an end, was lucky they never knew Kary. Or she might of broken there neck form pure frustration. Miss. Hilland died the summer Kary turned ten. Still young and in a rough neighbourhood her mother thought it best if she wasn't kept alone. But Kary was to old to hide in the cobbered now. After much thought Kary began to spend her days with Andrew. Susan's new and first boyfriend since Joseph had disappeared.

Susan lost her job and needed a new one bad. Andrew said he had work for her. Soon Susan began disappearing for long amounts of time leaving Kary in Andrew's care for up to weeks on end. Where to Kary didn't know, but after each time Susan would tell her that next time would be it, that she would change, things would change, that it was only temporary. It never did change.

At some point in out lives we all want to know what will happen in our future. Some of us want to see how good we will do, other want to see what we should try to avoid. If Kary could of, she would of done everything in her power to change the events of the week of October 7th. But she didn't know. And what would happen would cost her dearly.

It didn't matter how hard she searched her memory years after. She would never remember what she had done that day. Nothing at all. She just remembered that she sat and waited for her mother to some home, like always along the dust and cracked side walk. But it never happened. After hours of waiting Kary supposed that her mother was gone again. She asked Andrew. He said if she had then he hadn't told her too.

After several days Kary became worried. Nobody knew where her mother was. And nobody seemed to care! Something didn't fit. So on the night of October 12th she set out to find the truth. It would take her just over four years to find the truth. But for the beginning of her answers she didn't need to look very far.

Her mother's body lay in a pile beside a dumpster on the outside area of the neighbourhood.

Kary had cried out and rushed to her. Picking up the cold hand and crying desperately for her to get up. Nothing happened. And the time to face the truth was upon her. Gently she lay her mother's hand back down and gently stroked the now short brown hair. After a moments time she stood. And whispered so quietly that the words were lost in the wind.

"Mum...I love you. Don't ever be alone. I'll meet you in heaven with god some day. Nobody could be better than you. Nobody can ever take your place. I'll always be your daughter, I'll always be your daughter and you'll always be my mother...God let her lie in peace please, Let her know that know one can ever take her place."

At the time those words caused Kary to cry harder than ever. Even if she had known that those words would cause her pain in the future, she wouldn't of cared. It was important to tell her mother how much she loved her. And that was exactly what she had done.

After the events of that night Kary had little choice but to remain in Andrews care on a full time basis. Andrew being the top drug dealer in the area had seen potential in Susan and had then proceeded to involve her in his drug gang.

"She was killed on a binge!" Andrew would tell Kary every time she asked about her mothers death.

Andrew who was white skinned and had dark cold brown eyes, didn't care about the colour of anyone's skin. Black, White, or Oriental he was feared and respected. Nobody dared mess with him. And as such the neighbourhood remained a crime free area except for drug traffic. Nobody dared upset Andrew, as such nobody was ever killed, and those who were, there bodies were never found. The same as Kary's mother after that night nobody ever found the body again. It just simply disappeared.

Four years later is where our story actually begins. Kary was fourteen and after years of living with Andrew she had managed to still stay off drugs. Although drinking was a regular past time. It was a way to hid her sorrows, not just from her mothers death anymore, but form the abuse she had suffered at Andrews hands and the several rapes she had injured at the hands of him and his 'buddies'.

Nobody in the neighbourhood let there girls out side alone. Nobody could do anything but maintain the allusion of peace. It wasn't until one hot June day that anyone took notice of the area. The day Andrew made his biggest mistake. The day that would cost him dearly. The day that Major Case found one of his victims bodies.

**That is the end of my first chapter. I want this to be writen well and as such it will be long in between chapters. Sorry for making you wait! Our hero's take over next chapter i promise! Please Please R&R!**


End file.
